tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Psychomantis108/The Elder Scrolls Sandbox Arena: Maria Harin VS Abbas Hafiz
Good people of the Sandbox Wiki, welcome to the Arena! Here men, mer and beast characters, from various canons shall go head to head, for the community's favor and prove their superiority in strength and skill! You know what? It's been too long since we last had a good sword fight in the arena, therefore I decided to make this week's bout a competition between the swordiest of swordsmen. The Blades. This band of Akaviri warriors, who were founded as a legion of dragon hunters, have managed to earn the trusted position of being the Emperor's bodyguards. They have served the Emperor and his people for the best part of three eras, they were even assigned to defend the life of Emperor Uriel Septim VII! And what an excellent job they did of that... Then of course they resigned themselves to their temple, where they waited for many years to be crushed under the boots of the Thalmor. They weren't the first to overestimate the Blades! In recent times they helped the Dragonborn develop his powers and become the ultimate Dragon Slayer, however, conflict arised as they learned that the Dragonborn was working alongside another dragon. The Blades offered him a definitive choice, slay his powerful dragon aly, who knows the way of the thu'um better than anyone else as well as having personal links to Alduin or lose the assistance of a group of Akaviri warriors, who couldn't even protect one emperor from an army of guys in bedsheets, during their hayday. I assumed that the Dragonborn and his Greybeard chums had the decency to pack up their bags and move on. Speaking of moving on, let's take a look at our line up of Akaviri Warriors! In the Blue Corner we have... Maria Harin Born in High Rock, to two loving parents, who were killed by members of the Rising Sun, when she was a child. Sadly such warriors are rarely the product of happy lives... She was raised by a Redguard foster family in a small village, where she trained herself to be a great warrior. She proved her strength and skill by challenging all of the lesser warriors to a duel and quickly proceeded to mop the floor with them. However, her fellow villagers weren't so happy about losing to a girl and almost ran her out of town, fortunately the Blades were there to step in. They recruited her and took her back to their temple, where they made use of her skills and made her an even greater warrior. Since then, Maria has worked her way up to Blade Captain and has served the order for a number of years in Daggerfall. Until she was called to a higher purpose... Maria is a skilled warrior, with a strong sword arm and a heart of gold but how will she fare against a similiarly trained Warrior? In the Yellow Corner we have... Abbas Hafiz Grandmaster of the Blades in Cyrodiil, he to isn't exactly the product of a happy life. Abbas Hafiz grew up homeless, where he prayed for a break in life, thankfully the Gods answered his prayers and sent a noble, who had fallen down a hill and broken his leg. Abbas was given the choice of sparing him or slaying him for his riches and like most people, I'm sure, he chose to slay the stupid sod and looted him of everything. Rightly so, I hate every noble that I know, so he was probably an nitwit anyway. Eventually the priest had Abbas initiated in to the Order of Vulcan. There he was taught his skills by Gereon Alexius, an Altmer Magister-Lord. At age 18, he joined what was left of the Blades as a spy from the order, but eventually came to be the Grandmaster. The entire time, he was also part of the Blackwood Knights, which lead many to see him as a simple mercenary. So, which one of these screw ups can get through a fight without tripping over their own shoe laces? How will they survive one on one, without anyone to sew their gauntlets to their jackets? There's only one way to find out... Open the polls! ... Polls are now closed! Here are the results! Maria Harin: 10 Abbas Hafiz: 2 Do you have a combatant, that you would like to put forward? Feel free to nominate in the comments! Just keep the following in mind... Battler rules *A match in the Arena can only be registered from Sunday to Friday. *Combatants must be characters from this wiki and must have articles. *Combatants should, preferably, have an image in their articles... (Stock images will do, if you can't get a hold of one, I may be able to create your character in Skyrim/Oblivion/Morrowind or via some other means, if I'm given some warning.) *Combatant can posses any ability as it's the community vote that wins the fight. *Polls will be open between Sunday and Friday, combatant with the most votes wins. *Nominated combatants need not belong to the user. *Only character information from the articles will be used in the abilities descriptions, any powers and abilities not mentioned in the article will not make it into the description. *Any changes to the articles made after the character's nominations will not be counted in the description either. Announcement I just wanted to say that I'm changing the rules, at the start I said that I'd ask people for their permission before using their characters and articles but it's something that I've kind of stopped doing recently. The reason for this, is that the more that I think about it, the less likely it seems that anyone whether they like this feature or not would object to their stuff being in the Arena. I find that it takes time to actually ask people and that most people I ask have mostly replied with 'duh, of course.' So, from this point on, I'm going to work on the basis that if you don't want me to use your content, just tell me outright. In the comments or on my talk page here Queen Psycho of LON (talk) 15:41, May 3, 2015 (UTC) I'm making this decision, not out of disrespect to the people who don't want their content used but rather to benefit the majority who do. It's just easier this way, catering to the majority, rather than the minority. I'll obviously listen if you give me a headsup and tell me that you don't want your content to be used. Thanks. :) Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Arena